1988 MADELAINE - Gotz Porcelain Doll 20" PORZELLANPUPPE 82661 - Brown Hair/Brown Eyes
This Gotz Limited Edition Play Doll Porcelain Doll MADELAINE was produced in 1988; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 82661. She has "WIGGED," long, straight brown hair with a curl at the bottom with straight bangs; her hair is worn down, under a black hat with white trim. She has BROWN "fixed: hand-painted eyes" (or "fixed: painted). She is categorized as a PORCELAIN DOLL, or a PORZELLANPUPPE (in English). In her original catalog photo, MADELAINE is shown holding a black horse riding crop. She is a non-articulated, PORZELLANPUPPE doll. Currently, not much is known about the history or physical characteristics of this line of Gotz Porcelain Dolls. However, these dolls are soft-bodied (i.e. they have a soft, padded cloth torso ) non-articulated dolls. Their shoulders, torsos, hips and upper thighs are made of cloth; their hips are seamed horizontally. Their head, neck and breastplate are made of porcelain; their upper and lower limbs are 3/4 length porcelain. According to Ebay Seller: greatstuffyouwant, these dolls were produced in limited quantities under 50, which would classify them as a Limited Edition, Handcrafted PLAY DOLL. Catalog Information Doll Name: MADELAINE Year Produced: 1988 Doll ID or Catalog Code: 82661 Doll Height: 50cm/20" Torso Material: CLOTH Body Type: SOFT-BODIED German Classification: PORZELLANPUPPE German Classification (in English): PORCELAIN DOLL Doll Category: LIMITED EDITION PLAY DOLL Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER Neckstamp Mold #: ENTER Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BROWN HAIR Hair Length: LONG HAIR Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR WITH A CURL AT THE BOTTOM with straight bangs. Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; she wears her hair down, under a black hat with white trim. Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR Hair Material: UNKNOWN Eye Type: FIXED EYES: HAND-PAINTED or (Fixed Eyes: Painted) Eye Color: BROWN EYES Eye Design: UNKNOWN Other Physical Characteristics: NONE/UNKNOWN *Teeth; Glasses; Freckles Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. ARTICULATION TYPE: NONE(?) #'NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. For information on Non-Articulated Dolls, please click this link. #'PARTIAL ARTICULATION (2-3 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Either shoulders or hips will articulate= if only hips articulate, doll will sit/stand without help; if only shoulders articulate, doll cannot sit/stand unaided. Head may articulate; be fixed; or rotate only. Ex. Most breastplate dolls will fit within this category. #'MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. #'FULLY ARTICULATED (6+ JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips articulate; neck articulates. Additional body parts will articulate: waist; both elbows; both wrists; both knees; both ankles will move/pose if articulated. Dolls within this category are mostly vinyl however, a few types of cloth dolls will fully articulate. Ex. Happy Kidz and Nane Roskothen dolls (fully-articulated cloth doll) will fit within this category. ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: Please enter where on the doll there is a joint that moves/poses, here. Original Outfit Please provide a detailed description of the original outfit that this doll came in, along with any accessories, and any photos if possible, below. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in, below. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Porzellanpuppe = Porcelain Doll Category:20" Dolls Category:UNKNOWN ARTICULATION TYPE Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Fixed Eyes: Hand Painted Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Limited Edition Play Doll Category:Non-Articulated Dolls